cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Jeffrey Jones
Jeffrey Jones (1946 - ) Film Deaths *''Amadeus (1984)'' [Emperor Josef II]: His death was not mentioned in any dialogue, not even from F. Murray Abraham since Jeffery had died from illness, over a year before Tom Hulce dies from exhaustion. *''Out on a Limb (1992)'' [Matt Skearns/Peter Van Der Haven]: Playing twin brothers, "Peter" is murdered by "Matt" (off screen); his death is revealed when "Peter" tells Matthew Broderick and Heidi Kling. "Matt" commits suicide by driving his car over a cliff during a police chase. *''Stay Tuned (1992) [''Spike] Eaten by a rottweiler dog off-screen after Eugene Levy cuts the rope to the chandelier that Jeffrey is hiding on casuing him to crash to the floor. *''Ed Wood'' (1994) [Criswell]: Dies (off screen) of cardiac arrest, years after the story ends; his death is mentioned in the on-screen text at the end of the film. *''The Devil's Advocate'' (1997) [Eddie Barzoon]: Beaten to death by two homeless men in the park, in a mugging that was actually brought about by Al Pacino's Satanic influence. *''Ravenous (1999)'' [Colonel Hart]: Throat slit by Guy Pearce as a mercy killing after Jefrrey becomes troubled by his cannibalistic ways. *''Sleepy Hollow'' (1999) [Reverend Steenwyck]: Shot in the chest by Michael Gambon after Jeffrey bludgeons Ian McDiarmid with a cross. TV Deaths *''Tales from the Crypt; Creep Course (1993)'' Finley: Stabbed in the brain through his nose with an Egyptian tool by the mummy (Ivan E. Roth) on Nina Siemasko's request; his and Anthony Michael Hall's mummified bodies are seen at the end of the episode when Nina shows them to Rende Rae Norman and Julius Carrey. *''The Outer Limits: The Joining (1998)'' [Dr. Scott Perkins]: Killed by an alien creature that emerges from C. Thomas Howell, while Amanda Tapping looks on in horror. Gallery Screen Shot 2019-09-18 at 8.29.28 PM.png|Jeffrey Jones moments before his death in Stay Tuned. Jones, Jeffrey Jones, Jeffrey Jones, Jeffrey Category:American actors and actresses Category:North American actors and actresses Category:Criminals Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Actors who died in Tim Burton Movies Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Prisoners Category:Blondes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Charlize Theron Movies Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Horror Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Actors who died in Taylor Hackford Movies Category:People who died in a The Outer Limits series Category:The Outer Limits Cast Members Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Milos Forman Movies Category:Actors who died in Tom Hulce Movies Category:Betrayed Category:Controversial actors Category:Most hated performers Category:Amadeus Cast Members Category:Duckman cast members Category:Voice Actors Category:Warner Bros. Stars Category:Stuart Little Cast Members Category:Columbia Stars